La guerrera real
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El hilo rojo que conecta a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntos. Fictober, día dieciséis: Obsequio.


_**Día dieciséis: Obsequio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La guerrera real**_

 _ **Pareja: Shōto Todoroki y Momo Yaoyozoru**_

 _ **.**_

Los jardines del palacio del reino de Endeavor, permanecían siempre cuidados. A la Reina le gustó tratar sus flores cuando estaba con vida y ese trabajo lo tomó después la princesa Fuyumi y se encargaba pacientemente de él.

Shōto observó una Azucena que florecía y acarició los pétalos con sus dedos. El menor, pero heredero del trono, sonrió al acercar su nariz y oler la planta. En ese lugar él se sentía en paz, era como si sintiera el espíritu de su madre. Su hermana, le decía que el jardín era lo único que les conectaba con ella.

Sus hermanos cuando llegaban de guardia, iban directamente a los jardines a sentir paz en sus almas luego de un día desastroso.

Shōto sintió la presencia a su lado antes de que ella hablara.

—¿No son hermosas, lady Momo? —preguntó el príncipe a su guardia. Dirigió sus ojos heterocromáticos a ella que se sobresaltó a que el príncipe la descubriera.

—Por su puesto, su alteza. La princesa cuida estas flores maravillosamente.

—¿Cual es tu favorita? —Lady Momo hizo una mueca pensativa y ladeó la cabeza. Shōto se impresionaba de que fuera de su misma edad y ya fuera parte de la caballería real. Aunque no debería sorprenderlo, ella era una guerrera formidable. Y no era la única de su edad. Lady Kyoka, Lord Inasa y Lord Tenya también tenían su edad.

Todos cuatro venían de un linaje de guerreros servidores del reino, habían sido entrenados desde niños para esto.

Lady Momo era su guardia personal, la única figura aparte de su familia con la que Shōto tenía contacto.

—Las rosas, su alteza —respondió ella. Shōto sonrió, aquí no había rosas pero mandaría enseguida a colocar unas.

—De verdad son hermosas —Lady Momo le dio una sonrisa que Shōto devolvió. El príncipe continuó observando las flores ante la atenta mirada de su guardia.

 _ **.**_

—El volcán ha sido tomado por el bárbaro del dragón —comentó Lord Tensei. El Rey Enji frunció el ceño observando el mapa a donde el caballero le señalaba—. Los últimos caballeros que enviamos, liderados por su hijo mayor, perdieron. Increíblemente no hubo ninguna baja, pero están muy heridos.

—Diles que vuelvan —ordenó el Rey. Desde su trono, miró hacia la gran ventana que daba a los jardines. Desde el lugar podía observar a su heredero junto a su guardia. Frunció el ceño y volvió su vista al caballero— ¿Ha habido informes de la bruja que mandé a traer del valle?

—Sí, mi señor. Está en camino, si no me equivoco, no tardará en llegar… —justo en ese momento, la gran puerta del salón del trono se abrió para dejar entrar a un enorme caballero que traía del brazo a una muchacha castaña. Por el báculo en su mano y el vestido rosa, se sabía muy bien que era una bruja.

La bruja parecía no querer estar ahí. Podía tener la edad de su hijo menor, pero el Rey sabía que las brujas podían fácilmente modificar su edad. Los ojos marrones de la bruja brillaban con miedo mientras observaba el fuego en los ojos del Rey.

—Bruja —llamó el Rey—, se te ha solicitado venir para conocer el destino de mi heredero. Es bien sabido que tu especie puede ver la conexión del hijo rojo entre dos personas.

—No todos tienen una conexión, alteza —contestó la bruja.

—Tu madre encontró la mía luego de que otros dijeran que estaba cortada —la bruja tragó en seco. Ella sabía que su madre había escogido al azar a una chica de la corte del rey para evitar su muerte. A quienes le habían comentado al Rey que su hilo no tenía conexión con nadie, los había mandado a la hoguera.

La madre de la bruja era joven aún en ese tiempo, había estado aterrada y había escogido a la chica que sabía que daría herederos fuertes. Y por suerte no estuvo equivocada.

—Podré intentarlo, alteza. Ahora ¿Puedo solicitar a quien le buscaré la conexión?

—Él no sabe que estoy haciendo esto. Busca otra forma.

—Una prenda de él servirá —el rey chasqueó los dedos y un caballero partió. Mientras esperaba, la bruja trato de no mirar a los ojos del Rey.

Era realmente intimidadante.

—¿Cual es tu nombre, bruja? —preguntó el Rey logrando sobresaltarla.

—Ochako Uraraka —respondió la jovencita.

—Uraraka, si consigues la conexión de mi hijo, serás bien recompensada —fue lo único que dijo. La bruja asintió.

Cuando llegó el caballero con una prenda del príncipe, ella solicitó que lo dejara frente a ella. Puso su báculo sobre la prenda y comenzó a recitar _:_

 _Hilo rojo que conectas,_

 _Todo lo que está en la tierra._

 _Dame el otro extremo_

 _De quién lo solicita._

Abrió los ojos para ver qué un hilo rojo comenzaba a salir de la prenda. Ella era la única que podía verla, la hilo comenzó a ir hacia la ventana a la cual ella se acercó. Se conectó al príncipe y luego del príncipe salió hacia la muchacha a su lado.

—¿Esta aquí? —preguntó el Rey.

—Sí —comentó la bruja—, es la guardia —se alejó de la ventana y anuló el hechizo con un movimiento del báculo. El rey frunció el ceño, un príncipe con su caballero era algo difícil, pero no imposible de hacer.

Los Yaoyozoru eran servidores de la corona hacía mucho, ahora serían parte de la familia. El Rey suspiró y le hizo una señal a un guardia.

—Trae una bolsa mediana de oro para Uraraka —comentó. Luego fijo sus ojos turquesa en la bruja que tembló—. Yo.a tu paga y vete —la bruja asintió rápidamente y salió del salón del trono para esperar su dinero.

El rey volvió a mirar a la ventana y suspiró. Pidió que llamaran si patriarca de los Yaoyozoru.

 _ **.**_

Ser relegada de guardia a prometida del príncipe, no era algo que Momo había esperado.

—Por favor, mi Rey —pidió la guerrera—, déjeme en mi puesto de guardia real hasta el día del matrimonio.

El rey aceptó.

Shōto estaba sorprendido, nunca esperó que le comprometieran con su guardia, esperaba que fuese con una de las doncellas de la corte o algo. No estaba molesto, al contrario, le alegraba comprometerse con alguien que ya conocía.

—Las rosas tardan de crecer, Shōto —comentó Fuyumi sembrando la semilla de rosa. Ella le sonrió—. Pero pretendes que sea una sorpresa para tu prometida ¿no?

—Tuve la idea antes de saber que me casaría con ella.

—Es bueno saber que sientes afecto por ella y no lo haces por obligación —Shōto sonrió, pero después su sonrisa se borró.

—Sin embargo, no sé si ella está feliz. Me gustaría que estuvieran grandes el día de la boda.

—Ella sigue siendo tu guardia, puedes preguntarle y pedirle que sea sincera contigo. Sobre las flores… El hermano menor de Lord Tensei tiene un amigo aldeano que está saliendo con una bruja. Podría pedirle un poco de fertilizante mágico ¿Que dices? —Shōto le volvió a sonreír a su hermana.

—Sería fantástico.

 _ **.**_

Usualmente cenaba solo en su habitación cuando no quería bajar al comedor. Esa noche sus hermanos mayores habían vuelto y estaban cenando con su padre para darle los informes. Shōto amaba a sus hermanos, pero le estresaba toda esa política (aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía saber de ella ya que él era el sucesor al trono).

Esa noche había solicitado a su prometida que cenar con él. Momo había llegado en su armadura disculpándose porque no había tenido tiempo de ir a cambiarse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Shōto y luego le sonrió—. Me gusta más cómo te queda la armadura. Me costará acostumbrarme cuando uses vestido —aquello había hecho sonrojar un poco a la guerrera. Shōto le dio la señal de que se sentara y ella lo hizo. Se sentaron a comer en silencio, Shōto no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación.

—Es una muy buena cena, su alteza.

—Por supuesto —comentó Shōto—. Lady Momo, me gustaría saber algunas cosas.

—Claro, alteza. Dígame.

—¿Está feliz con este compromiso? —notó que las mejillas de la muchacha se volvieron un poco rojas.

—Por supuesto, alteza.

—Soy tu prometido, llámame Shōto. Y Momo, quiero que seas completamente sincera, no estás obligada a nada, solo necesito saber si estás completamente complacida con la idea del compromiso —Momo bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

—Usted me gusta desde hace mucho, Shōto. Es solo que… la idea de dejar de servirle como guardia no me agrada. No sé si servirá como reina, sentada en un trono dando órdenes cuando yo nací para pelear —levantó la vista y la conectó con la del príncipe. A ella siempre le habían gustado los ojos de colores diferentes del joven.

El príncipe se levant y rodeó la mesita. Momo lo observó buscando algo en un joyero, luego se acercó a ella y le pidió que se levantara. Momo aceptó.

—Esto era de mi madre —comentó el príncipe tras de ella, Momo vio cuando algo cayó en su cuello. Bajo la mirada para observar la delicada joya descansando en su cuello.

—Su alteza…

—Shōto, Momo —corrigió el príncipe—. Y ahora eres mi prometida, mi madre hubiera querido que lo tuvieses —la guerrera sonrió y se giró para quedar de frente con el príncipe. Con sus botas, era del mismo tamaño que él.

Acercando su rostro, le dio un suave beso. Tan solo un pequeño roce de labios pero que hizo suspirar al príncipe y ansiar rápidamente la boda para poder sumergir su boca en la de ella.

 _ **.**_

El matrimonio se celebró una semana después. Fue un evento grande, en donde asistieron todos en la corte y príncipes de otros reinos.

Fue un matrimonio grande, digno para el heredero al trono. Luego de la ceremonia, comenzó la fiesta y la pareja decidió salir para los jardines.

—Mi hermana se comprometió con Lord Tensei —comentó el príncipe—, sin embargo, se quedará en el castillo para cuidar los jardines.

—Es hermoso —comentó Momo. El jardín estaba iluminado para la noche, lleno de bellas flores. Shōto observó a su ahora esposa a su lado. Se veía preciosa en el vestido de novia, y se impresionó de ver todas sus curvas (cosa que la armadura tapaba mucho).

—Te tengo una sorpresa —comentó el príncipe tomando la mano de Momo y jalándola. La, ahora princesa, se quedó maravillada cuando vio el hermoso matorral que crecía frente a ella.

—Rosas —murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes.

—Las mandé a poner para ti —Momo observó a su esposo con los ojos brillantes. El príncipe le miró y le dio una suave sonrisa. Ella le acarició la mejilla, acercó su rostro al de él y lo inundó en un dulce beso.

Cómo había anhelado tanto eso.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este AU ha sido lo mejor que Kōhei se ha inventado. Es simplemente hermoso :")**_

 _ **A decir verdad no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer con este día, pero como me dije que iba a abrir (después del fictober) una historia en Wattpad de One Shots exclusivamente de este AU, me dije que empezara con esto.**_

 _ **Esa historia va a ser parecida a este (aunque sin actualizaciones tan frecuentes), de distintas parejas que me gustan.**_

 _ **Es que simplemente me parece fantástico. Me fascina, lo amo.**_

 _ **En fin xD**_

 _ **Espero que esto les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


End file.
